Mana Inuyama/History
Sixth Anime Episode One Mana arrives behind Sōma, Yūta and Hiroto, startling them. Hiroto calls her "Big Mana", which she proceeds to punish Sōma instead for his brother's insult. She comforts Yūta, as he believes that the reason people are turning into trees is because of a yōkai that was sealed long ago. When the brothers do not believe him and ask for proof, Yūta explains that they have to send a letter to Kitarō, making them laugh but Mana stops them. She decides to find the Yōkai Post by asking someone through the internet, though she believes that no one would answer. Unexpectedly someone does reply and they find it in an alley. After punishing Sōma again for his brother's teasing, she writes a letter to Kitarō on Sōma's back, she goes to drop off the letter to in the Yōkai Post, slowly walking to it, finding her surroundings eerie. After she puts it in, Sōma teases that she is going to get cursed. Angered, she tries to go after him, but slips from a bottle. She wonders where he went to, as Yūta thanks her for believing him and runs off. Though she does not think that he would come as she as she believes yōkai do not exist in the 21st century. The next afternoon, Mana scolds Sōma, asking that his brother had has been bullying Yūta again. Suddenly crows start flying out from a tree and the streetlights flicker, they hear a "clop-clop" sound, remembering that Yūta had told them that Kitarō would appear with this sound. Slowly they turn around, but see nothing and are relieved at first, but a boy appears in front of them, frightening them, causing Sōma to run off. Mana asks who he is, he introduces himself as "GeGeGe no Kitarō" and asks if she is the one named "Mami" who sent the letter. Annoyed, she corrects him while pulling his cheeks, when an eyeball appears from his hair and asks if she is the one who sent it. Horrified from what she just saw, she jumps back and convinces herself that a father who is just an eyeball cannot exist and is impossible. The eyeball tells her to not be so surprised and introduces himself as Medama-Oyaji. She still cannot believe what she is seeing, poking him a little to see if he is real, he tells her that what she sees is not all there is in the world, as there is also a world full of the unseen. He asks her if the people turning into trees is true, which she shows him om her smart phone. He identifies the trees as Vampire Trees, which she mistakes for the kind like Dracula, but Kitarō corrects her. Medama-Oyaji explains their powers, asking if they can see them, which she takes them to Shibuya. When they are there, Kitarō notes that the yōkai that causes this was sealed away centuries ago. Medama-Oyaji asks Mana if he could try to use her phone, which she lets him and he finds a video of Charatomi breaking the seal of the Nobiagari. They explain what it is and tells her to go home, but she wants to go with them as she sent the letter, Kitarō warns her that it will be dangerous but she comes any way. They go to an underground resevoir where the seal was broken. Kitarō senses the Nobiagari coming as it climbs down a pillar, not habing noticed them yet. However Mana cannot see it, alarming the Nobiagari as it fires a beam that Kitarō intercepts. It plants a Vampire Tree seed in his hand and flees. She goes to Kitarō, seeing if he is alright, but he tells not to get involved. She brings them to her house, but Kitarō transforms into a Vampire Tree in her yard. Medama-Oyaji sobs, but she points out a flower blooming on a branch, Medama-Oyaji exclaims that he is alive. She asks if Kitarō had sacrificed himself for her, which Medama-Oyaji tells her that he did. She could not see it at the time, but believes that the Nobiagari was there. Medama-Oyaji enlightens her and says humans think their world is all there is, but what they see isn't everything. Although invisible, they are there; including bad ones that are drawn to the darkness within people's hearts. She does not understand, but that she wants to. As she says this, she spots Tofu-Kozō sitting on a branch, but he quickly disappears, much to her disbelief. Hours go by as Kitarō's flower blossoms into a fruit that grows larger, while more people are turned into Vampire Trees. Mana asks Medama-Oyaji why they help humans, which he tells her that a man named Mizuki cared for Kitarō when he was a baby. So in a way, Kitarō saves humans in order to repay the debt. They hear something drop outside and find Kitarō coming out of a giant fruit naked, making her blush and covers her eyes. They help him with his clothes, as he assumed that more people turned into trees while he could not move, and his father confirms this. As they walk off to resume their fight with the Nobiagari, Mana begins to follow them. Kitarō stops her from coming again, but is still unable to change her mind. They go back to the underground reservoir, finding that the construction had stopped likely because of the Nobiagari. It returns while they hide and Mana is finally able to see it. Medama-Oyaji claims that this is because she is beginning to believe in yōkai. She watches itarō attacks the Nobiagari with his geta followed by his hair needles, but it isn't effective. It manages to grab Kitarō's leg and drags him towards itself. Mana tries to save him, but slips on a bottle that causes a chain reaction that ends with a hook hitting the Nobiagari in the eye, causing it pain and making it escape. With this, Kitarō realizes that its eye is its weakness. He cuts the Nobiagari off and hits its eye with his Spirit Hair Chanchanko, making it escape again. It approaches Mana just outside of the construction site, but Kitarō arrives and fires his Hair Needles at the eye, following it up with another geta attack. Kitarō fires a Finger Gun to finish it off, causing it to explode. Since the Nobiagari has been defeated, the people who turned into Vampire Trees return to normal. Mana hugs Kitarō for defeating it. Meanwhile a mysterious figure from afar shoots Kitarō in the back with an arrow and causes him to collapse, prompting Mana screams. GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 1 Episode Two Episode Three Episode Four Episode Eight Episode Ten Episode 11 When news of a second moon floating above Tokyo Bay is broadcast, Mana is worried that she can not send any messages, as she thinks about her father, but her mother is confident in her husband's safety. Suddenly the network is hijacked by the 808 Tanuki, as they warn that things will just be worse. Later as the areas near Tokyo are put under curfew, Mana is still unable to send any messages, thinking of what to do, she decides to write a letter and send it through the Yōkai Post. She walks through the street trying to find it, but is found and asked by Nezumi-Otoko on what she is doing. She explains to him, and he calls the tanuki, who takes her away to their base. She is brought to Gyōbu-Danuki, who Nezumi-Otoko informs is a friend of Kitarō. He tricks them that he is a victim of his acts. Mana counters him that he saves him a lot, but he retorts to her that in a world of yōkai and humans, some have more powers than others. Just as he says this, Kitarō hits him with his geta. She is held hostage by the 808 Tanuki, as Kitarō demands them to give back Mana. Gyōbu-Danuki tries to make a proposition with him, reluctant at first, but agrees to do as they say if they release Mana. Danjirō refuses to let her go, but Gyōbu-Danuki agrees, however not before putting a spell on her, that he will activate and turn her into a tanuki if Kitarō does not do as he says. They are sent out with several tanuki and Nezumi-Otoko, which Kitarō manages to knock them unconscious. Mana is brought by Neko-Musume to Sunakake-Babaa and the others and inform them of the situation, as they do their own mission. Mana finds her parents, who were worried about her as they head to the shelter. News of the tanuki taking over Japan's government is broadcasted to the people of Japan, who they will now oversee their safety and future, amending their laws and telling them to stay tuned for more announcements, as Mana worries for Kitarō.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 11 Episode 12 The next morning she finds Sōma and Hiroto bullying a kid and stops them. They intimidate her, stating that they will report her to Gyōbu-Danuki, as they leave. Later she and her family watch the news as more people are being arrested for being anti-tanuki, who her parents begin to argue, she exclaims to them that it is the tanuki's fault but her parents shush her. At night she wakes up to find Neko-Musume at her bedroom door, letting her and the others enter, she notices the absence of Kitarō which worries her. Neko-Musume comforts her, claiming that Kitarō, when Nurikabe arrives with Medama-Oyaji, the latter informing them of what happened Kitarō. Knowing that the Kaname Stone possibly does not affect humans, she volunteers to destroy it. They hesitate, but she proclaims that they have helped her so much that it is only fair that she helps them as well, finally deciding to let her come with them. They manage to get a tanuki to show their entrance, as they go to find the Kaname Stone. Gyōbu-Danuki senses them arrive and sends out the tanuki to stop them. Ittan-Momen, Sunakake-Babaa and Konaki-Jijii manage to distract them long enough for her and Neko-Musume to find the stone. Danichirō finds them and confronts Neko-Musume, who clashes with him as Mana goes to the stone. However Gyōbu-Danuki activates the spell he placed on her, thus turning her into a tanuki. She tries to attack Medama-Oyaji, but Neko-Musume gets through to her, remembering Kitarō. She slowly walks to the stone, and is turned back to normal after Ittan-Momen strangles Gyōbu-Danuki long enough for the spell to break. The stone falls and breaks into pieces, as her hand glows with a symbol on it. The tanuki begin choking and Kitarō is back to normal, thanking Mana and Neko-Musume. The cave begins to crumble as they evacuate, they exit through Shikushi rock, finding themselves at the base of Mt. Fuji. They join with the others as the Yō-Kaijū appears, controlled by Gyōbu-Danuki's wrath. She and the others run far enough as Kitarō and Ittan-Momen try to stop it, but are unsuccessful after a few attempts. It tries to blast them, but Kitarō blocks it with his Chanchanko. He tries to use his Finger Gun, but Mana stops him and shows what happened when she touched the stone. Medama-Oyaji realizes the power must have flowed through her, Kitarō hesitates, but she makes him promise to win. She places her hand on Kitarō's back, empowering his Finger Gun, finally defeating it. As it disintegrates, the mysterious figure sends a lot of negative energy to her hand. Medama-Oyaji thanks her, claiming that she was the one who saved them this time. The next morning she finds Sōma, who apologizes to her about yesterday, but she claims that the tanuki were at fault. She teases him by lightly patting his head, saying to hurry up otherwise he will be late for school. The mysterious figure watches her from a pole, singing an eerie song about an empty vessel, as a sequence of a girl being chased is overlapped with Mana.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 12 Episode 13 Some day later, she sent a text to Neko-Musume about a new bakery that opened sometime before, saying that she wants to visit it. This is used as evidence at the possibility of a forged letter.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 13 Episode 14 Mana mentions to Neko-Musume the other day about how strange that Medama-Oyaji does not look at all like his son. Later she is told by Masashi that his father tried attacking him and has not woken up, so she tells him of Kitarō who could help. At the hospital where Masashi's father is, she adds that rumors are circulating on the internet of other adults in the same situation. Medama-Oyaji believes the yōkai Makura-Gaeshi is responsible for this, but when they visit him he angrily denies any involvement and refuses to help them. Mana complains that he is not as knowledgeable about dreams as they claimed, stirring his attention, making him show off by forming a rainbow bridge that impresses her and the others. Medama-Oyaji quietly praises her for motivating him, however Makura-Gaeshi warns that the dream world is unstable and that they should not think of things like a monster chasing them. Unfortunately she and Masashi think about this warning, causing a monster to come after them. They run and Makura-Gaeshi also states that thinking of the bridge collapsing is also something they should not be thinking about. Almost immediately the two think about it and the bridge starts to crack. When it breaks completely, they start falling. Mana enters her own dream, where she is in a class full of yōkai, asking Kitarō to let her copy his homework and Neko-Musume is their teacher. Later, after the others have defeated the girl with the Bell of Dream Control and freed the adults, they all return to Makura-Gaeshi's home. Masashi thanks them for their help, where she and Nsko-Musume claim that it was no problem, causing Makura-Gaeshi to scold them for their lack of help and being stuck in their own dreams, making them blush as they tell him to be quiet.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 14 Episode 15 After a day of school, she and her friend notice Kirara, who runs away as she is seen. Her friend explain to her of who she is, where people call her "Boo-sano" for her unusual appearance. The next day at school, she sees a pretty girl being surrounded by other students, and is surprised that she is Kirara amazed from her new beautiful face. A few nights later, she walks by herself when she bumps into Kirara, Mana apologizes but screams in utter fear when she sees that Kirara is faceless. She later informs this to Kitarō, who forces Nezumi-Otoko to bring them to Zunbera. At Zunbera's home, she explains to them the workings of her Spiritplastry, which involves wearing dead people's faces and proceeds to show them her collection. They all find this disturbing, which Mana tries to cheer up Kirara by comparing it to stepping on dog poo, but is unsuccessful. She watches as the jealous fans decides to put her face back on and tries to convince Kirara to do the same with her face, but she tosses it and storms off. Mana, Kitarō and Neko-Musume chase after her, where they find her with Yūsuke. After some complications Kirara finally puts her face back on with the support of everyone.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 19 Episode 20 Episode 22 Episode 25 Episode 29 Episode 30 Episode 32 Episode 34 Episode 35 Episode 36 Episode 37 Episode 38 Episode 39 Episode 42 Episode 43 Episode 46 Episode 47 Mana and her friends start using a new social media app, called Omega Talk after getting a text from her mom to get groceries from her being late, and they also discuss the Yōkai chat function that it also has, giving her friends the opinion that the Yōkai are cute, making her happy. She then walks home with them, unaware that Nanashi was behind her. She later watches Charatomi's livestream of Kitarō rescuing babies from the Ubume, giving the audience the opinion that Yōkai and humans can be friends. Once things became worse from the social media app labeling that Yōkai are scary and dangerous, Mana goes to protect Ubume after the baby kidnapping problems are occurring again, but then more humans came to capture and kill Ubume even though she did not do it again, when she came, the humans told her how yōkai are dangerous, that led her to doubt herself about the relationship between humans and yōkai, texting Neko-Musume to see talk to her about the situation. Once they met up, Mana tried to help her, but Neko-Musume declines stating that they were never meant to be friends, but appreciated Mana being a great friend for her, making Mana sad about not being able to help her out that time. Mana was later told by her mother to see her in the Omega Talk company building, but once she arrives there, she sees Neko-Musume with her mother bleeding on the ground, putting her into despair and belief that Neko-Musume killed her, and refused to believe that she was telling the truth. When Neko-Musume tried to approach her, she Mana pushed her away, but unaware that the four seals placed on her caused spiritual power to stab Neko-Musume accidentally killing her, causing Mana to fall into deeper despair for accidentally killing her.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 47 References Category:Character Subpage